1. Field
The present invention relates to a bandanna and in particular to a bandanna formed from a piece of material with an opening to facilitate tying the bandanna around a head of a wearer.
2. State of the Art
Bandannas are becoming increasingly popular headpieces. Examples of such bandannas are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,058,211; 6,032,292; 6,319,090 and U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0011741 A1. Such bandannas normally consist of a generally square piece of fabric, for example, cotton, silk, rayon, or other fabric folded in half forming a triangle. The longest edge of the triangular piece of fabric is placed against the forehead of a wearer. The free end of the fabric is draped over the top of the head. When the two other ends of the fabric are tied over the free end of the fabric, a cap is formed on the head of the wearer, which loosely conforms to the shape of the wearer's head.
Headwear is also known which emulates a bandanna on the head of a wearer. Examples of such bandanna-like headwear are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,776; U.S. Patent Application Publication US 2003/0070208 A1 and International Patent Application Publication No. WO 98/41120. This bandanna-like headwear is generally preformed into a bandanna so that a wearer can have a bandanna look without the need to tie a piece of material into a bandanna. Unfortunately, such bandanna like headwear is much more expensive to manufacture than scarves used for conventional bandannas, thus driving up the cost of such bandanna-like headwear.
Bandannas are worn for various purposes, including protection of the wearer's head from the sun as well as for fashion reasons. Bandannas have not heretofore been known to be associated with sporting events. Instead, spectators of sporting events often wear other headwear, which sometimes includes the logo of the spectator's favorite sports team participating in the sporting event. For example, at baseball games, baseball spectators often wear baseball caps that display the logo of their favorite baseball team. Similarly, at football games, spectators often wear stocking caps that display the logo of their favorite football team.